1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring-cake preparation system and more particularly pertains to removing ring-cakes from cooking containers with the specially designed disc of apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cake molds and pans is known in the prior art. More specifically, cake molds and pans heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking various types of cakes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,112 to Garson et al. a cake mold.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,708 to O'Dell discloses a cake pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,015 to Reardon discloses a cake mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,489 to Sargent discloses a cake pan and method of baking a layer cake.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,781 to Baker et al. discloses a cake pan.
In this respect, the ring-cake preparation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing ring-cakes from cooking containers with the specially designed disc of apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ring-cake preparation system which can be used for removing ring-cakes from cooking containers with the specially designed disc of apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.